


The Young and The Lame

by KozumeDATASSKenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Kenma is antisocial, Kenma wants to be a video game developer, Kuroo is all up in everyones face, Kuroo wants to be a doctor, M/M, More tags to be added, Oikawa is trash, Shimizu doesnt give a fuck, fangirl au, its basically the exact same plot as the novel, sue me but i loved this book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozumeDATASSKenma/pseuds/KozumeDATASSKenma
Summary: “Do you have more things downstairs? You have to, I mean you only brought up two boxes,” he added after laying himself across Kenma’s bed. “We just finished unpacking and were thinking about getting some coffee; do you want coffee? Have you been to Crows Café yet?” He sat up. “Do you need help carrying up your things? I don’t mind.” Kenma froze.He was tall and thin and had a devilish smirk plastered on his face, and he looked like he had just woken up and decided that he didn’t need to brush his hair. Kenma looked down at his room assignment. There was no way this was Shimizu.“Shimizu!” the boy called. “Look, your roommate’s here.” A girl with jet black hair stepped around Kenma and nodded her head as if she couldn’t be bothered with introductions. She had a small mole on her chin and glasses that sat just right on her nose. The boy grabbed them and placed them on his head. “Shimizu, Kozume. Kozume, Shimizu,” he yawned, giving in to a stretch and plopping back onto Kenma’s bed.Shimizu grunted, “I took this side” she motioned to the pile of boxes, “but if you prefer it then just move my shit” she turned towards the dark-haired boy. “Let’s go?” He glanced at Kenma, “You coming?” Kenma shook his head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS THE FANGIRL AU HAS FINALLY COME! tbh im totally just winging this and basically just changing up some details here and there so i hope you dont get too bored with it.(~￣▽￣)~

There was a guy in his room. He could’ve sworn that this was room 357 but maybe it wasn’t Fukurodani Hall? He purposely chose a gender-neutral hall so he wouldn’t have to deal with rooming with another guy. Kenma should probably stop his mom from bringing up anymore of his boxes and save her the trouble.  
“You must be Kozume,” the mop of black hair said, holding out his hand. “Kenma,” he said, trying to swallow down the bubbling sensation building up inside his chest. He stared at the stranger, what does he expect me to do? looking down at the boxes currently occupying his hands he pushed his way into the bare room ignoring the tall beanpole leaning against the doorframe.  
This can’t be happening—there has to be a mistake. This has to be a mistake. The boy took the boxes out of his hands and placed them on the floor near an unoccupied bed. The bed on the other side had boxes and trash bags thrown atop it.  
“Do you have more things downstairs? You have to, I mean you only brought up two boxes,” he added after laying himself across Kenma’s bed. “We just finished unpacking and were thinking about getting some coffee; do you want coffee? Have you been to Crows Café yet?” He sat up. “Do you need help carrying up your things? I don’t mind.” Kenma froze.  
He was tall and thin and had a devilish smirk plastered on his face, and he looked like he had just woken up and decided that he didn’t need to brush his hair. Kenma looked down at his room assignment. There was no way this was Shimizu.  
“Shimizu!” the boy called. “Look, your roommate’s here.” A girl with jet black hair stepped around Kenma and nodded her head as if she couldn’t be bothered with introductions. She had a small mole on her chin and glasses that sat just right on her nose. The boy grabbed them and placed them on his head. “Shimizu, Kozume. Kozume, Shimizu,” he yawned, giving in to a stretch and plopping back onto Kenma’s bed.  
“Kenma,” Kenma said.  
Shimizu grunted, “I took this side” she motioned to the pile of boxes, “but if you prefer it then just move my shit” she turned towards the dark-haired boy. “Let’s go?” He glanced at Kenma, “You coming?” Kenma shook his head.  
When the door closed Kenma let out the breath he was holding and tried to calm his nerves. This can’t be happening. His mom would be up any minute and Shouyou was bound to be with her and Kenma didn’t want to have a breakdown. If he had a breakdown his mom would have a breakdown. And if either of them had a breakdown then Shouyou was certain to freak out and start spouting words of encouragement to try to calm them down. Which never worked. 

You need to branch out more, Shouyou kept saying. The first time was when they met up in Tokyo to play video games. Kenma had already planned to room with the ball of sunshine—he didn’t think twice about it. They worked well together.  
“This is college” Shouyou uttered, “the whole point of college is meeting new people.” Kenma paused their intense game of Mario cart and looked over at him, “The whole point of having a best friend is not having to worry about getting a weirdo for a roommate who steals your food and farts on your pillows and jerks off when they think you’re sleeping...”  
Shouyou groaned. “Kenma you and I both know that stuff isn’t going to happen. Why would anyone want to fart on your pillows?” Kenma noticed how he left out the part of them jerking off—he resumed the game. “It’s college” Shouyou breathed out. “It’s supposed to be fun.”  
“Please don’t make me do this alone Sho,” Kenma whispered. “You’re never alone. That’s the whole fucking point of having a best friend.”

 

“Well this is nice hunny” his mom said looking around after setting a box with his videogames down. “It’s not nice, it smells like a hospital” Kenma muttered making a grotesque face. Shouyou popped his head through the door and his eyes went huge. “UUUWWWAAAAAAAA, you’re so lucky! My room is on the first floor so you can’t really see any of the campus.” He looked out of the window and began to jump up and down.  
Shouyou was ready to start his life as a college student. He and his roommate—Kageyama—had been texting each other for weeks. They even met up and played volleyball every once in a while. Kenma would usually come along and tried not to complain when they’d toss to each other for hours on end.  
Kenma’s mom came back from getting another box and wrapped her arms around him, “it’s gonna be okay,” she said. He nodded, “yeah.” “Okay,” she clapped her hands, “so I was thinking of maybe stopping for ramen before I leave, you guys in?”  
Before Kenma could nod his head Shouyou spoke up, “Ah sorry auntie but I’m supposed to meet up with Kageyama later to have dinner.” Shouyou eyed Kenma, “Kenma was invited too.”  
“Yes ramen!” Kenma suddenly spoke up.  
His mom smiled. “Kenma, you should go out and meet new people, stop being so shy.” “All I’m going to be doing for the whole school year is meet new people, I think they can wait. Besides I’m hungry and I want Ramen.”  
Shouyou took that as his queue and said his goodbye’s. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Kenma offered. “Yeah,” Shouyou said before closing the door behind him. 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay by yourself?” Kenma stood near the passenger side of the car and peered into the window to look at her. “Yes, Kenma,” she stated for the twentieth time. “Just go unpack already.”  
Kenma stood back and watched the car drive off before he turned around and entered the building and went up to his dorm room. He noticed that his roommate still wasn’t back and took the time to organize his videogames, then opened a box that had all of his pictures from home. He placed the framed picture of him and Shouyou on a shelf.  
Further examining the picture, he noticed how they both looked battered and bruised. It was when Kenma came to visit after one of Shouyou’s tournaments and the red head was so excited that he launched himself at Kenma and neglected to notice the hill behind them.  
Then took out a picture from middle school of him and Keiji. It was a good picture—they both looked happy and Keiji always looked good in pictures. He wondered whether he should text him or not. Kenma always hated having to bother the other and decided to wait a few more days before he starts complaining about his dreadful first encounter with his roommate.  
At the bottom of the box was Kenma’s PSP. He set it aside, eyeing it as if the device was calling his name, and opened up another box.  
After finding a place for everything he felt utterly exhausted. What a pain. He slumped onto his bed and looked at his surroundings, If he turned a certain way, with his back against Shimizu’s bare walls and boxes, it almost felt like home. He sighed and his eyes began to shut.


	2. I Need Your Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY

Okay.... so I've been meaning to have the new chapter uploaded but a lot of things have happened. Like school has been kicking my ass and it hasn't even started yet. College is honestly so expensive and I'm having such a hard time getting around to things. I've honestly lost all motivation and I'm going to try to get this chapter up by the end of this week, but I have a job interview this Wednesday and whether I get the job or not will affect when the chapter comes out. XOXO love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i havent decided how i plan to split the chapters up so this fic is either going to be hella long or hella short. lol we'll see. untill next time! XOXO ಠ◡ಠ


End file.
